


Chips, Celery & a Cheeto

by McKayRulez



Series: Distorted & Disturbed Diamond Universe [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating, Food, Food Kink, Food is People, Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: After seeing Steven eat, White decides to try for herself.





	Chips, Celery & a Cheeto

Several Jaspers and amethysts wheeled over another large rectangular crate with yellow points sticking out of the top, as the previous empty crate was rolled away. 

The gems saluted white diamond, then ran off to get the next one. 

The Diamond looked down from her throne and over her extended belly, as she motioned her hand, to levitate the crate up to her. 

She grabbed a yellow triangle, and as she pulled up on it, the head of a Peridot suddenly popped out of the crate top slit. 

The green gem opened her eyes and found her limbs freely dangling a very high distance off the ground, and her head was in the Diamond’s grasp. While confused at this situation, she made the Diamond hand gesture in respect. 

She was moved to the Diamond’s head, who leaned back and extended her jaw. 

The Peridot squeaked and tried to cling onto the fingers that held her for dear life, but was let go, and soon gravity took over as the Peridot lost it’s own grip and fell. 

“AHHHH!” 

The Peridot’s head smacked right into the formed uvula, fell back stunned, and glided down the throat like a slide. 

She landed on top of a large Peridot’s forehead, and a Peridot sat just ahead of her on the pile playing on a tablet. The other Peridots didn’t even flinch or look up to greet her. 

“Sup.” 

The new Peridot quickly jumped up, yelling, and looking this way and that, inside the White diamond’s stomach. 

“What’s going on!? What’s happening!?” 

“You’re lunch.” The big peridot said under her feet, eye twitching against the heel of the newbie. “We’re all lunch.” 

“How do we get out of here!?” 

The tablet Peridot shrugged. She never really cared to ask Amethyst how she expelled what she ate. 

After a few minutes of studying the impenetrable white stomach walls, getting a couple more Peridots that fell on top of them, and accidently touching sticky slime of some sort that grossed her out, she looked to the others. 

“Maybe.. Maybe we should f-fuse?” 

The giant Peridot head that she was currently standing on sighed. “Already tried that. The stomach just extends to compliment our size.” 

“AHHHHHHH!” 

The Peridot barely had time to look up at the new voice as a Jasper covered in Fire Salt landed on top of her. 

“Ow…” The green gem’s voice muffled, underneath the orange ones large body. 

The Jasper sat up and shook it’s large mane, causing fire salt to spray at the other Peridots, who turned away, eyes squeezed shut. 

“OW! OW! OW!” A Peridot yelled and started running around in circles helpless. “IT’S IN MY EYES!” 

White Diamond leaned back in her throne, hand patting her extended and bloated stomach satisfied. The action caused the gems inside the squeeze in tighter as the walls banged into the gems packed against the stomach lining with each pat.

“Jasper?” The tablet one looked up finally, confused. “What are you doing here?” 

“White wanted to try a hot cheeto.” 

“Ohh…” 

Jasper looked around at the multitude of packed Peridots. 

“I guess she’s favoriting the celery and chips today, huh?”


End file.
